Revelations
by Anomi
Summary: D.gray-man plus my own personal characters, no plot as of yet. Chaos ensues. Slash.


**Title**: Revelations

**By**: Anomi

**Summary**: -man plus my own personal characters, no plot as of yet. Chaos ensues.

**Warning**: This will contain boy/boy romance, plus some boy/girl and possible girl/girl later. If this makes you uncomfortable then I suggest you find something more heterosexual to read.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -man, though I do own some characters that will be featured in this story.

* * *

Komui Lee, the current Chief Officer of the Black Order HQ, had called the four of us to his office earlier this morning. We, meaning Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and myself, had been in the large and chaotic room barely 10 seconds before being told to follow Komui out the door and down the dark corridor we had just entered out of.

"I have some special guests I'd like you all to meet before I officially introduce them to the rest of the order later this week." The Chief said, not slowing his quick walking pace even for the briefing we had all assumed he was reciting to us now.

I looked around, expecting to see Section Leader Reever joining us soon. I reasoned that Lenalee was probably taking his place for today, but even she looked confused as to what was going on. We reached the end of the hallway and turned into a passage I hadn't been down before, despite living here for almost a year.

"These 'guests' are from our small North American group of exorcists. They've been training in the Sahara desert for the 18 months though and have only just returned today. This meeting is to be kept between you and myself and has yet to be released to the other members of the order because of recent issues with trust." That made me nervous, but Komui flashed a quick smile over his shoulder to reassure us. I was not relieved.

Suddenly, the wall to our right dissipated into glass framing. I stepped closer to the large window panes and saw down below that we were now looking onto a room located on the floor below us, I could make out a few shapes sitting on a bench against the far wall, huddled in large dark cloaks. There was another, larger figure standing up and away from the others. I couldn't make out the persons facial features but I assumed the person in question was female because of the flame-coloured hair resting around their waist.

As we reached the end of the glass hallway, we turned again, this time out and onto the top of a staircase, open now to the room below I could see the figures more clearly.

When we had finally arrived in front of them I noticed that the four sitting down were not just being anti-social or purposely mysterious but were shivering on the cold metal bench, hoods covering their faces.

"Komui! You came here yourself? Aren't you busy with work?" I turned to see who had spoken, and noticed that the tall figure I had seen before was indeed a woman. She was also about 6'6'' with the thickest orange hair I had ever seen.

Komui seemed unfazed by her stature, though he did cringe at the sound of his work. "Maya!" He exclaimed, blatantly ignoring her question. "I haven't seen you in years." He smiled.

Maya had a thick accent I recognized as being Scottish, and orange freckles littering her entire face. Her bright green eyes gave her a cat-like beauty.

Komui interrupted my assessment by introducing us, "This is Lavi, Kanda, Allen and of course, you know my sister Lenalee." The look on Lenalee's face made me seriously doubt that she remembered Maya, though I can't imagine forgetting someone like her.

Maya must have realized the same thing I had because she laughed loud and deep and I could only imagine what a hug from her would feel like, probably similar to the death grip a snake gives to a mouse before swallowing it whole.

Glancing over to the bench again, and returning to my earlier thought, I registered that they must be suffering from horrible colds, the weather here was much different then in the desert.

It seemed I was not the only person focusing on them, I caught Kanda's eye and he turned away from me as soon as if he hadn't noticed me at all. I sighed and turned away from him too, staring at nothing in particular.

"Nan and Edwin…"

"...I see…"

"...next week."

I caught parts of the conversation still taking place between Komui and Maya before being jolted awake by the sudden movement in my peripheral vision.

I looked up at the person, who stood around Lavi's height, and almost gasped at the pure beauty of her face. Her dark brown hair fell below her shoulders, with the two shorter locks of hair on either side of her face tied with string in an ornate pattern. Her eyes were dark but could not be mistaken for black, they were a rich brown colour. She had what appeared to be a tattoo on her left cheek in the shape of three curved lines accentuating her facial features. Her eyebrows seemed knit with worry but I had the strange feeling that she always held this expression of wistful sorrow.

"This is Florence, but we call him Flo." I heard Maya say behind me, I didn't even register the use of the subject 'him'. It was obvious she must have been mistaken.

* * *

That's it (: I know it's not that good, I'm not oblivious to the fact that I have flaws, it was getting long so I thought I'd cut it short and post another chapter after I get just one review((one!!))  
I'll switch between characters P. every once and a while(never in the middle of a chapter though), but only those of the original -man characters.  
Yes, my characters have flaws, just not yet because you don't know them very well(( and you've only barely met two of them. ))  
Later 'gator.

**Read: **Check  
**Review:** Check.....?


End file.
